Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel
by Joethewinner1
Summary: A mysterious villain tries to take both the Ninningers' Nin Shurikens and the Ninja Steel Rangers' Power Stars, so the Ninja Steel Rangers and the Ninningers have to stop him. Meanwhile, someone else gets involved, but he also has to deal with a masked thief.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere, a small spaceship was wandering space, carrying with it a large asteroid. This asteroid contained a metal known as "Ninja Super Steel," and the spaceship was owned by an asteroid collector and bounty hunter named Sledge, who had recently gotten the asteroid from Madame Odius, a former servant of Galavanax and the new manager of Galaxy Warriors.

Another villain was travelling through space in a silver, smaller spaceship. For some reason, what this guy used to want was the Midoninger Shuriken, and he tried to manipulate Galaxy Warriors into teaming up with him once. But now, his archenemy had gotten stronger, and he wanted more than just the Midoninger Shuriken. He wanted all the Nin Shurikens now. But as soon as this guy saw Sledge's ship, he knew there could be something valuable in the asteroid. This guy's name was Anti-Kuroninja.

Anti-Kuroninja entered Sledge's ship, before being surrounded by Sledge and some of his soldiers. Sledge asked Anti-Kuroninja what he was doing on his ship. Anti-Kuroninja said that he just wanted whatever was on the asteroid. Sledge then said that the asteroid didn't have anything anymore, and someone took everything from the asteroid. Anti-Kuroninja then realized what was going on. He said that he would be right back, and left the spaceship, trying to think of a plan to make himself more powerful.

Meanwhile, on Earth, the Ninningers were fighting against a robot sent by Anti-Kuroninja to take their Nin Shurikens. This robot looked like a silver armoured cyclops that could fire a laser from its eye. Momoninger charged at the robot, but failed. The robot had very tough armour. It then began firing more lasers at Momoninger. Momoninger was trapped now, since the robot was in front of her and there was a large wall behind her. The robot began to fire its eye laser, and there was nowhere for Momoninger to run.

From far away, someone noticed that Momoninger was being attacked by Anti-Kuroninja's robot. He needed to do something, so he rushed towards the wall and pushed Momoninger away from the eye laser, getting himself shot by the laser instead. The person who tried to save Momoninger went by the name of Kuroninja (クロニンジャ).

In space, Anti-Kuroninja returned with a metal briefcase. He told Sledge that the Ninja Steel Rangers had ninja power stars made from Super Ninja Steel. Sledge was about to send one of his prisoners to earth to get them, but then Anti-Kuroninja offered to get those 5 ninja power stars by giving Sledge something. This small object was very colourful and almost shaped like a battery. It was an energem. Even though Sledge didn't know where Anti-Kuroninja got it, he still wanted it. Anti-Kuroninja would give Sledge the energem if he got Anti-Kuroninja the Ninja Power Stars.


	2. Chapter 2

After saving Momoninger from getting destroyed by a laser beam, the other Ninningers showed up. Kuroninja had returned, because he heard about Anti-Kuroninja trying to take the Nin Shurikens, and he wanted to help. Aoninger asked Kuroninja how he could help. Kuroninja said that he was going to guard the Nin Shurikens by keeping them safe in his own house.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Aoninger asked.

"Don't worry," Kuroninja said. "No one has ever broken into my house, and besides, nobody even knows where my house is!"

Kuroninja lived somewhere in the woods nearby. His house was a small cottage with a wooden floor. Kuroninja entered the house, holding 6 Nin Shurikens that he was supposed to protect. First he needed to find a place to put them. Kuroninja went inside his bedroom, which had 2 beds. One of them had black bedsheets, and the other had purple bedsheets. Kuroninja would usually sleep on the bed with black bedsheets. However, there wasn't anywhere for Kuroninja to hide the Nin Shurikens.

Since Kuroninja was unable to find a hiding place, he went to the dining room, where there was a small, yellow wooden table surrounded by four seats. Kuroninja sat at this table and decided to just leave the Nin Shurikens on the table and find a good hiding place tomorrow. After all, his house was very hard to find, since it was protected by the woods, and it had never been broken into before.

Meanwhile, Sledge was desperate to get the Ninja Power Stars, since Anti-Kuroninja promised to give him an energem. Wrench, the mechanic of Sledge's crew, asked Sledge if getting the energem from someone he hasn't even seen before worth it. He then supposed that the energem could be fake, and Anti-Kuroninja could be using Sledge for something. Sledge dismissed Wrench, because he wanted that energem. He then sent one of his prisoners to Earth. This prisoner was covered in a white cloak, almost making him look like a jellyfish or a ghost. The Ghost Monster went to Earth to try and get the Ninja Power Stars.

On earth, the Ninja Steel Rangers saw reports of a ghost-like monster attacking the streets. They decided to go after the ghost monster. The ghost monster saw the rangers, and recognized them from watching Galaxy Warriors while he was waiting in one of Sledge's cells. The Ninja Steel Rangers summoned their ninja battle morphers and announced "Power Stars, Lock in!"

They placed their power stars, which looked similar to the Nin Shurikens, onto the morphers. Then they spun the shuriken, while at the same time, announcing "Ninja Spin!" The Ninja Steel Rangers charged at the ghost monster, with their swords ready to attack.

On the other side of Earth, it was night. Kuroninja thought he heard something, so he got out of bed and went to investigate what was going on. He didn't see or hear anything, so he went back to sleep.

The next day, Kuroninja went to check on the Nin Shurikens, which he had placed on the dining table. Kuroninja went to the dining table and saw that all the Nin Shurikens were gone. Nobody had broken into their house before, so Kuroninja thought that maybe they disappeared, or his apprentice somehow moved the Nin Shurikens somewhere else. But Kuroninja's apprentice/roommate was still sleeping. That was when Kuroninja looked very closely at the table and saw some yellow fibers. He got the yellow fibres and put them in a small pouch, but that didn't tell Kuroninja what happened to the Nin Shurikens. The yellow fibres could've been stolen by someone wearing yellow, but that wouldn't explain how they found Kuroninja's house.

What Kuroninja could at least do was apologize to the Ninningers for thinking that he could take care of everything himself, so he walked to the Ninningers' place.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ninja Steel Rangers were busy fighting the ghost monster who was sent by Sledge to retrieve the Ninja Power Stars. This ghost monster was easily defeated by the Ninja Steel Rangers, until he released his secret weapon. The ghost monster spat out some kind of pink ooze at the Ninja Steel Rangers, paralyzing them. Now, they couldn't move. The ghost monster then took the Ninja Power Stars easily.

When the ghost monster returned to the ship, Sledge was happy to see that all the Ninja Power Stars were there. But then Anti-Kuroninja showed up, with his Cyberninja bodyguards. He took the Ninja Power Stars to Cyber Island, the main base of the Cyberninja Tech Company, which was partnered with Anti-Kuroninja. Unfortunately for Anti-Kuroninja, he was unable to use the Ninja Power Stars, because they were covered in pink ooze. Anti-Kuroninja decided to search for some hardware stores that sold anything with the power to remove sticky substances.

Meanwhile, the Ninningers were watching the news, and noticed a monster similar to one of the Yokai they fought before was attacking the Ninja Steel Rangers. Suddenly, Kuroninja entered the room and apologized. The Ninningers had no idea why Kuroninja was apologizing, but Kuroninja said that he lost all the Nin Shurikens. Kinji realized that Luna, or Midoninger, wasn't there, and still had the Midoninger Shuriken. Unfortunately, Luna was in Egypt, so she couldn't help the Ninningers. Kasumi asked Kuroninja if there were any clues to who stole the Nin Shurikens. Kuroninja then explained how he saw some yellow fibres on the floor the night that the Shurikens were stolen.

Later, Kasumi prepared some lab equipment, including a microscope. Kuroninja placed the yellow fibres on the microscope and found traces of something. Kuroninja used a gear-shaped shuriken he had, known as the Profiler Shuriken. Kuroninja spun the Profiler Shuriken, which revealed that the stuff on the yellow fibres belonged to a cooked land snail. Since there were traces of a cooked snail, this meant that whoever stole the Nin Shurikens worked at a French restaurant, since there was a French dish known as _escargot,_ which contained snails. There was only one French cafe nearby, so Kuroninja and the Ninningers decided to head there, in case there were more clues on where the Nin Shurikens were.

The Ninningers and Kuroninja went to the cafe and sat in different locations. Kasumi and Kuroninja sat next to each other, Fuuka sat far away from Kuroninja's table, but in a place so she could still see Kuroninja, Takaharu went to use the washroom, and the rest sat at a table near the washrooms. A serious-looking man with black hair was cooking the food and washing the dishes, while a girl with short, brown hair was taking orders. She looked very familiar to Kuroninja, as if he had seen her before.

Kuroninja and Kasumi ordered some food. The girl serving the food "accidentally" spilled water on Kasumi, so Kasumi had to go to the washroom to dry up. Kuroninja ended up eating alone. After eating, he went to the washroom to wash his hands, but while he was going to the washroom, he thought he saw the Aoninger Shuriken in the kitchen. After washing his hands, he decided to take a closer look, but then the guy cooking the food gave Kuroninja a look, kind of asking Kuroninja "Hey, what are you looking at?" Kuroninja didn't want to start a fight with the guy who cooked the food, so he slowly went back to his seat. Kasumi went out of the washroom to eat, but her food was cold.

A few minutes later, Kuroninja and the others were kicked out of the restaurant by someone who looked like the owner, a guy with light brown, curly hair, but they weren't given the reason why. The good news was they didn't have to pay for the food. The bad news was that neither Kuroninja nor the Ninningers learned anything, except that the restaurant had very bad service. But then Kuroninja remembered something. He remembered why he recognized the girl working at the restaurant. She looked like one of the Lupinrangers, and Kuroninja had met them before.

* * *

The next chapter will be a flashback to how Kuroninja and the Lupinrangers met.


End file.
